


don't you die on me, Kathryn

by SevenOfNine (2spooky4u), your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coda for Coda, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e15 Coda, F/M, Missing Scene, episode coda, i need to sleep, that episode tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/SevenOfNine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway can't stop thinking of Chakotay's reaction to her deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you die on me, Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeeeee that episode kills me every time
> 
>  
> 
> A coda for coda tho

 Janeway paused for a moment to look around at her crew. Her eyes lingered on Chakotay, who was chatting with Kim about their latest holodeck programs. She needed a drink, quite badly. 

 

Don't you die on me, Kathryn. 

 

That face, c Janeway paused for a moment to look around at her crew. Her eyes lingered on Chakotay, who was chatting with Kim about their latest holodeck programs. She needed a drink, quite badly. 

Don't you die on me, Kathryn. 

That face, covered in unabashed tears. 

Don't you die on me. 

"Commander Chakotay," she said, in the middle of Harry's recounting of an equestrian encounter gone wrong. Both men looked at her expectantly. 

Do I mean that much to you, Commander? 

"Yes, Captain?"

"Never mind." 

Janeway watched them for a bit and then returned her attention to the open expanse of stars. 

overed in unabashed tears. 

 

Don't you die on me. 

 

"Commander Chakotay," she said, in the middle of Harry's recounting of an equestrian encounter gone wrong. Both men looked at her expectantly. 

 

Do I mean that much to you, Commander? 

 

"Yes, Captain?"

 

"Never mind." 

 

Janeway watched them for a bit and then returned her attention to the open expanse of stars. 


End file.
